Omnia Sol
by TotalDramaObsessiveFanGirl9
Summary: A songfic from a song we are learning in chorus that always make me think of Mike right before he... reset. Enjoy! Warning: May mess with your feels!


**Hey everyone! I—like many Total Drama All-Stars fans—was very upset with the finale. The reset button was the worst idea of the whole series, possibly in all of Total Drama! **

**In chorus, we are singing a really emotional song called "Omnia Sol" by Z. Randall Stroope. I loved it at first, a.k.a. right up until the finale, but now I can't sing it without tearing up! It reminds me of Mike and his personalities right before he… reset… them… all…**

**Disclaimer: if… *sniff sniff* if I owned… Total Drama… *sniff sniff* I wouldn't have had… Mike… button… WWWHHHHYYYYYY?! I don't own the song, either.**

**A/N: This is a songfic. The lyrics will be bolded and the translations will be in parentheses when needed (there is some Latin). Takes place before/during flashback to Mike resetting… all of them… :"( let's see if you/I can get through this without crying. Obviously, I inserted an extra section in the flashback. I was going to post this a while ago but I now have barely any free time. :/**

"The five of us did something you would never do!" Mike stated, before showing Mal what the five of them did.

_Flashback_

"I… I just can't! If pushing this button is gonna get rid of you guys, then I won't do it!" Mike revealed to his four good personalities—Chester, Vito, Svetlana, and Manitoba Smith.

"Ah, don't worry, Mike. It's part of growing up. You'll be fine on your own!" Manitoba tried to reassure.

"I grew up, sure, but I want to lose you! I don't even remember what life was like without you! I wanted to grow up, but I didn't realize that it could mean this!" Mike cried.

"You are strong enough on your own, Mike. Ve don't know ven it happened, either! You have grown up, and now you must defeat Mal." Svetlana encouraged.

**Somewhere far from nowhere, I grew both strong and tall.**

"Ven ve vere—accidentally—created, you vanted to fit in, but didn't know how. Now, you don't care about that. You have grown so much from then, and this, zis vill most likely be as hard as it gets." She continued.

**Longing to become, but knowing not the path at all.**

"Times have changed, both in and out of your subconscious. Only one can be changed back. And it isn't outside." Chester advised.

**But the footprints of the winter melted to fields of spring.**

"I guess, but I just don't want to lose you guys!" Mike responded sadly.

"Aww! Group hug before you do anyzing else!" Svetlana said in an attempt to cheer Mike up.

**One last embrace before I cross the threshold,**

After they hugged, Vito had an idea. "Ey yo, why don't we make a toast?" he proposed, as 5 glasses appeared before them. They had water in them. "To life?"

"To life!" they all answered simultaneously.

**To life we sing!**

When they finished, Mike was still sad about it all. Manitoba especially noticed. "Aw, come on Mike. Don't be sad. We may leave, but we will always be in your heart. It will still sing like a kookaburra in an old gum tree."

**O stay your soul and leave my heart its song.**

"What do you mean?" Mike asked, puzzled.

"You still have that loyal Zoey gal, right?" he responded. "Do you think that just 'cause we'd be gone, she would love you any less?"

"Yeah. And no, I don't think she would…"

"Just hang in there, Mike. It may be a long time, but there will be a day when you won't miss us anymore." Manitoba said, trying to help.

**O stay your hand, the journey may be long.**

"But before that day comes, when we are gone, and sorrow seems like it will never leave, remember us and keep strong. For us." He added.

**And when we part, and sorrow can't be sway'd,**

**Remember when and let your heart be staid.**

"Okay, I'll try." Mike said, trying to be optimistic

"And also, Mike, the sun will still be here, even ven ve are gone." Svetlana continued. "As long as you love us, too, you vill know zat ve vill be faithful to you."

**Omnia sol, temperat (the sun warms everything)**

**Absens in remota (even when I am far away)**

**Ama me fideliter, (love me faithfully,)**

**Fidem meam nota. (And know that I am faithful.)**

"And how does that work, _comrade_? Personalities can't just not be 'faithful' to someone." Chester half-whispered to her.

"Vell, he doesn't know zat!" she countered.

"He does now, what with your yelling and everything!" he countered back.

"My yelling? You started it!" Svetlana argued.

"Come on, do you really want to spend this time arguing? He knew anyway!" Vito said, ending the argument.

Mike was standing by the window of the tower, gazing across the expanse of his subconscious, away from his other soon-to-be-former personalities. "Just when we start to get along, Mal is unleashed. Why couldn't have I tried harder to make him good, or at least keep him in!" he thought aloud to himself. The others overheard. After all, it was a pretty small room at the top.

"He was getting stronger every day, mate. He would have gotten out sooner or later." Manitoba tried to comfort Mike.

"I just wish that there was something I could have done." Mike said quietly.

"Oh come on. If there was something we could have done, then none of this would be happening." Vito stated.

"Don't be sad, Mike. There wasn't anything that could have been done. We should be celebrating, now that we found a way to get rid of the evil that is Mal." Manitoba said.

**Weave the dance and raise the chorus**

**Grieve no more.**

"Aussie here's right, for once!" Vito encouraged. "Besides, do you think you'll ever be really alone? You got friends that'll help you through this."

**Through the strength of Orion**

**Find refuge from the shore.**

"But how do I live my life without you guys? You guided my life and helped me before, so what happens after this? What do I do? How do I manage? I don't even remember some of my life." Mike asked, referring to when one of them would take over momentarily.

"Well, Mike, now you just have to rely on your emotions and instincts now. Don't be afraid, it isn't that hard." Manitoba answered reassuringly. "They won't fail you Mike. Look how far you've come"

**Let courage be your oar,**

**Let passion be your sail**

"Yeah, but I had all of you with me this whole time!" he pleaded.

"Yes, you did. But he's right, Mike. It really isn't hard and instincts will never fail you. They will always guide you." Chester added gently, for once.

**Wisdom and truth will guide you deep heart's yearning,**

"Through everything? Really?"

All four nodded.

**Through all travail**

"Besides, did anyone ever tell you zat our abilities vill be absorbed into you? You vill have all of our skills!" Svetlana informed Mike.

"So you really won't ever be alone! We will still be with you." Manitoba finished. "You will always remember us, because we will be in you."

**O stay your soul and leave my heart its song.**

**O stay your hand, the journey may be long.**

**And when we part, and sorrow can't be sway'd,**

**Remember when and let your heart be staid.**

"Ve von't ever be far from you, Mike. Everything vill stay the same. I promise." Svetlana reassured him. "Ve vill always love you."

**Omnia sol, temperat (the sun warms everything)**

**Absens in remota (even when I am far away)**

**Ama me fideliter, (love me faithfully,)**

"And I will always remember you." Mike finished. "I'm gonna miss you guys."

**Fidem meam nota. (And know that I am faithful.)**

"We will miss you too. Just remember that you can do this. We believe in you." Chester said laying a hand on Mike's shoulder.

**Omnia sol temperat (the sun warms everything)**

**Ama **

"Now, zis may not be easy, but just believe in yourself. Ve vill always be a part of you." Svetlana added.

**And when we part, and sorrow can't be sway'd,**

"Let's do this already!" Chester said

**Remember when**

They all put one hand on the button…

**Remember when**

"Thanks, guys. Thank you."

**And let your heart be staid.**

…and pressed down.

**Be staid.**

**AGH! THE FEELS! This took me longer than I had hoped it would (and would've taken me longer if not for the fact that we had two snow days in a row, our first in three years! Yay for snow!) but I really wanted to write this. The day after the finale we sang this in chorus. I started tearing up in the beginning and barely made it through the song. I think this turned out pretty good!**


End file.
